


All Roses Have Thorns

by TheStoryTellingMage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A-Support (Fire Emblem), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, S-Support (Fire Emblem), Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryTellingMage/pseuds/TheStoryTellingMage
Summary: A personal project of mine that I wanted to put up here. Because the developers didn't give us the content I crave, I had to make it myself. As such. This is the Dorothea/Ingrid A support we never got and the S support we all needed.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The A support was mainly a bridge to the S support. I'm very proud of both even if the S support got more love. I hope you enjoy!

Dorothea/Ingrid A Support

It was a bright and sunny day, Byleth had given the order for an off day, everyone could rest and laze around for the day, however, some decided that there were no such things as days off. So a certain blonde noble had decided to spend the morning doing some lance training. 

A soft tapping of shoes would indicate that someone was approaching, though Ingrid would notice, she didn't react. The delicate steps of another female would quickly narrow down who the person approaching was to the trained ear. Ingrid was one of those people who paid attention to these details, knowing the smallest of things could save your life. 

The whooshing of air being the prevalent noise in the grounds along with the slapping of a dummy. (Soft chatter could be heard elsewhere. ) How the songstress should approach this was… unknown to her. The last interaction between the two had been… middling at best and friendship ruining at worst. Dorothea wanted to repair this somehow. She simply wasn't the type to not fix something if she could help it. Dorothea just hoped it wasn't wrecked beyond all repair.

Eventually the soft tapping of shoes stopped and waited for a moment. Ingrid's stance changed from one from battle to a more relaxed one. She was listening, even if she wasn't directly looking like it. Normally Ingrid wouldn't be so cold but the last interaction between them was… frustrating.

"Ingrid I…" Dorothea began, trying to find words where she couldn't. Ironically, for being a person who's spent a lot of her life on the stage, the songstress hadn't rehearsed what she was going to say. The brunette had just felt she needed to confront this issue, lest she let this relationship be forever a burned bridge. 

The blonde would turn around, wooden lance in hand with a conflicted expression. On one hand, Ingrid rather just shove the other girl away for now, but on the other, she wanted to hear her out. After a moment of deliberation, listening to what she had to say was the least she could do.

Dorothea. The girl that she simply couldn't understand, even when she had plainly stated that she wasn't interested in girly things like dressing up all cutesy and looking for someone to marry. Not after losing Glenn. (Even if that marriage was arranged…) She couldn't go through the conflicting emotional whiplash that was losing him, not again. People always have a reason for why they act they way they do, a method to the madness. Ingrid wasn't any different to this unwritten rule.

"I'm… sorry I pushed you through that. I shouldn't have. You're simply not a girl who was interested in what I enjoyed. I forced it on to you and projected what I wanted for you instead of thinking of what you wanted, I overstepped my boundaries." Dorothea let out, keeping her voice steady but letting the tone of her voice seep into shame. 

Ingrid would let out a small sigh, She knew Dorothea meant well but often went overboard with her actions. The last few casual interactions between the two were… rough. It ended with one walking out the door with hurt feelings and anger. Inevitably they would have to work together, getting the personal issues out of the way would ultimately only be better for them. Byleth was known for keeping everyone in top form if she could. 

Words finally would find Ingrid, letting the noble girl respond. Finding words at times was difficult, it was one of the reasons why she was quieter than most students. That wasn't to say that she wasn't one to not give her opinion, quite the contrary. She was just never one to raise her voice much unless she had to. (Like warning Bernadetta to move away before kicking down the door.)

"Dorothea. You were hyper focused on what you wanted me to be. Just like you said. It left me feeling frustrated at your inability to see outside that." Ingrid let's out in a soft huff. While true, there was more than the blonde would let on. There were always reasons behind actions, this noble girl was no different. 

Ingrid wasn't one to keep grudges. (Usually anyways.) It wasn't healthy for anyone, her especially, to do so. It was draining both physically and mentally. When on the battlefield, you need every ounce of physical and mental strength to deal with the situation at hand.

"D-do… you forgive me?" The songstress's voice was strained somewhat, heart racing a mile a minute. The moment of truth had arrived, ready or not, the songstress was about to get an answer. Dorothea was never one to improvise things, it was just how she grew up. She liked to rehearse things, peace of mind for her, but sometimes, you just have to not overthink it and just leap, lest you never do it. This was one of those times.

A small silence between the two followed to which felt like an eternity to both of them. Both parties really didn't know what to do, a deadlock of sorts. Finally, the noble would break the seemingly unending tension.

"Dorothea… I forgive you." She lets out with a quiet sigh. It was time to let go and move on. Ingrid's expression changed to much more of a somber one. Her right hand on her chest as memories surfaced she had long suppressed. In retrospect, Ingrid acted irrationally in the moment. The memories had sparked up and it partially caused the reaction she had last time. Though she would rather not talk about it. 

A soft clatter of the wooden lance the noble was holding would ring out, to which Dorothea's expression would perk up, not only relieved from being forgiven but why was she looking so… forlorn? Why had Ingrid dropped the lance? This wasn't like her at all. While the songstress would like to know why, she wouldn't force it out of her. Instead, Dorothea would pull the blonde into a hug to which Ingrid would let out a surprised squeak, despite this, the sudden affection wouldn't be rejected. 

"Thank you Ingrid… I... I was torn up… so very worried about our relationship. I care about you and want to protect you. I can tell something is tearing you up inside but I will never force you to speak." A soft voice said. Ingrid would listen to the girl speak, trying to find words that had since left her. Her throat had since dried up at the memories that had come up.

Slowly… with almost timid hands, Ingrid would wrap her own arms around the other female, resting her head. Both girls would stay there in a moment of silence, as if they were both saying sorry and forgiving each other. After a minute or two, Ingrid would finally speak again.

"Dorothea. I… acted a bit harshly the last time we talked. Certain… memories came up in my head and I couldn't handle everything all at once. I'm sorry as well for acting that way." A soft, calculated reply came out, making sure to keep her voice steady. (Hints of anger and tears would have come up should the blonde forced out a quick reply and she couldn't have that.) Dorothea only would hug the other girl a little tighter after it. All the brunette could do is offer up some support.

"It's okay… you had your reasons. Everything is okay. I forgive you, you forgive me. It's okay." Dorothea would reassure, allowing the other girl let out a sigh of relief and relaxing some more with her posture.

A moment of silence between the two would follow, each listening to the other's heartbeat and breathing. Calm would come over them. Everything would be okay. In… out. In… out. While awkward, it wasn't unwelcome. It was rare that anyone really hugged Ingrid, it was just. Foreign to her. Dorothea on the other hand, often gave them out when requested after speaking to Mercedes casually.

Dorothea would be the one to pull away. Looking the blonde in the eye with a caring expression. Ingrid would bite her bottom lip gently. The noble didn't know what to say. She never really was one for mushy, sappy feeling talks.

"Ingrid. Everything will be okay. I really do care about you. If you need anything at all, please come talk to me. I will always listen. I promise to have a more open mind and not force my ideas of you or others. I will be purely here to support you." The songstress would keep her voice low, showing a small smile.

Dorothea would mouth, "I love you." Before walking away, a faint blush on the singer's visage. Now leaving each other to the abyss of thoughts, now changed for the better.

Dorothea and Ingrid have reached support level A!


	2. S-Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S support you all wanted.

Dorothea-Ingrid S Support

Echoing halls had become common, or at least, it felt like it. Calm was something seldom found. Especially not in war. The rhythmic tapping of shoes being one sound that stood out in dead silence. Dorothea rarely got sentimental but today was different. It was the day that the class agreed to meet up and she just felt… something. She had to come, even if it required her to trek so far from where she called home. So there she was, quietly walking through the cracked stone hallways. Before long she came to the Goddess Tower, slowly ascending the stairs before her, she would reach the apex. The one seen by the cathedral, the stone ceiling somehow still intact with a few windows to let in light at the very top. This was the place she would go when she could to clear her head. There was something… calming about being here. 

The setting sun. The last rays of the day play out in the dilapidated stone walls, many cracked and letting water and sunlight seep through. The view, even after the fall, was incredible. It was refreshing, if not a little saddening to see what once was. The place she once called home was little more than freestanding stone and rubble. She wondered If Edelgard meant for this destruction to happen. If she wanted to make this place, the one she called home into piles of rubble.

Dorothea began to let her singing give way to how she felt. It was the thing she did to let off steam, to let out how she felt in a way that was safe. (The other option was to shoot a little magic but with the tower in this state, nobody really trusted it to not collapse.) Little warm up was needed as she often sang to herself, even if very quietly or in her head. No more than a simple clearing of her voice was needed. Humming would give way to her singing, the thing she loved to do most.

"On an ocean of stars… lo an angel they see. Untouched by a war that they waged…" she began, staring clearly over the cracked stone and the sun. Dorothea had a strong voice. It was the reason she was able to pull herself out of poverty along with the help of Manuella. The songstress often wondered if she was okay after what had happened.

"Laid low by their scars, a people wounded but free… Seek what lies beyond this dark age." Her melodious voice playing out in the area, mostly in the tower but outside as well.

Dorothea hadn't been the only one to wander these decrepit halls. Noise was something that carried far through the monastery, though only because of the state it was in. Ingrid had heard her former second home had become a haven for thieves. Despite the warnings, she had yet to encounter one. The noble had prepared herself, refined silver lance in hand, keeping her eyes and ears open. Stance was something she kept strong, prepared for anything. An attack could come at any moment, despite this, Ingrid began to wonder… Was… was anyone even here? 

Ingrid started to question why she was here. Had her instincts led her astray? Had her promise been for naught? Lowering her guard for merely a moment, she would give her surroundings one full visual sweep. Nothing. There she was, back in the cathedral, the place where people would pray to the goddess. Ingrid was never the religious type, but being here, even in this state was comforting. She would shake her head, she was needlessly distracted. That could cost her. Her grip tightened on her lance, defensive stance. Constant vigilance. Ingrid paused to listen for something, anything to notify her that someone else was here.

Silence.

Nothing. Nobody was here, only the echoes of her footsteps. Ingrid would start walking towards the entrance to the main cathedral, only to freeze. She heard something. Her sharp ears picked up… a voice? She couldn't be sure from this distance. Maybe coming here hasn't been a waste after all. 

Ingrid's stance quickly shifted, a full turn with lance pointed to where she once had her back to. The knight would slowly move back to the center of the cathedral. Never once did she let her guard down, she had that ingrained within her to the point that someone could say it bordered on paranoia. Turning to the left, the only other exit to this religious hall stood before her, albeit looking worse for wear, some stone had fallen and partially blocked the path. (The right exit to the cathedral had since been completely blocked off by rubble.)

Walking towards the side exit was a slow process. Brashness tended to end badly, in battle especially. Someone else was here, there could be more. The blonde entered the cracked stone arch, she could hear the voice more clearly, words being able to be heard with more clarity.

"The seasons they turn, winter to spring, dulling the pain and erasing the sting…" the voice continued in it's melodious tone, making sure to emphasize her words and raising her voice with certain parts. It… sounded familiar, but you could never be sure. Despite this, the female would wait before slowly approaching the tower. This could easily be a trap, Ingrid knew that with the state that the tower was in.

The Goddess Tower, that's where the voice was coming from. The tower itself easily reflected the rest of the monastery. A large tree wrapped around the back of the tower, supporting it. Cracked stone could be seen from outside easily, it was a wonder that it still could be safely entered and climbed. Looking to the door, it was slightly cracked open. Ingrid's slow approach was a tactical one, soldier's instincts. Through all of this, the voice continued singing, the song echoing down the tower and all around. 

By the time the noble soldier got to the door, the singer was about half way through the song, singing about a jasper lion. This voice sounded... Could it be? Dorothea? Ingrid would muse to herself, the more she heard, the more she thought of her. This would distract the blonde somewhat but a soldier never fully let her guard down. Quietly, the girl slipped into the base of the tower without touching the door. The inside of the base was dark, little light coming from the slits that the walls allowed in, the rest of it coming from the apex of the tower. The singing would echo downwards, only causing the Falcon Knight to delve deeper into thought, though it was never enough to leave her vulnerable or open to attack.

"A world riven by pride repaired at last… and now it's makers can be at rest, our vision come to pass…" Ingrid silently ascends the steps, making sure to not have her steps make noise. If they did, the singing would most definitely drown them out. Ingrid would take note of things out of habit. The tower itself was in good shape considering what had happened, the stairs were for the most part, untouched by anything but age and water.

"The seasons they turn, memory fades, and when my name has been lost to the grave. I will sustain you year after year. I will protect you when dangers appear." Ingrid reached the second floor with graceful and quiet steps. 

"...And though I am gone! Just ash in the wind, one life surrenders so yours can begin." Dorothea's voice had risen some to emphasize the beginning of her words in this section, only to quiet down continuing on.

"Courage my children, this is your song. I am the earth mother, I will make you strong…" Dorothea's voice went quiet as she finished singing, staring off into the distance with a forlorn expression. The war had gone on for what felt like forever. Five years is a long time. As this was happening, Ingrid would finally reach the apex of the tower. Now she could finally see what was making all the noise.

A soft gasp would be let out by Ingrid, there was no way that could be the songstress she knew from her academy days. Grip on the lance would tighten. This could be someone else, not until she was able to confirm it would she drop her guard. The girl staring off into the distance turns to face the noise.

Dorothea.

A loud noise of metal hitting stone plays out in the tower. Ingrid had dropped her lance out of shock. Eyes widened as the girl covered her mouth. Of all places to find each other, why here?

The songstress met the knight's startled gaze of her friend with an equally surprised expression. Five years. That's how long it had been. Both had grown some, looking changed both in clothing and expression. Aside from the disbelief in both girl's looks, it was the eyes that had changed the most. They had darkened, hurt and strained. War changes people, these two were no exception. It would only be in this moment, both of them realize how much they missed each other. To finally see a familiar face after all this time was… strange.

Both took a step forward with Dorothea reaching out her hand. This didn't feel real, everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Both had thought each other had died in the war. Yet, here they both were, standing right in front of each other. Ingrid would meet her hand slowly, before both closed it in a lock, curving fingers to do so. Ingrid paused once more, finally breaking eye contact by blinking.

She was still there. This wasn't a dream. Another step forward by Dorothea. The grip between them tightened. Slowly but surely, Dorothea would pull the knight into a hug. They shared a quiet moment. Ingrid would start to shake. A knight wasn't to let feelings get in the way of her life but. This was a special occasion.

"I missed you so much…" Dorothea says quietly, using her left hand to hold her head much like a mother would to comfort a child. The songstress could feel the shaking, in truth, Dorothea was too, though she was too concerned with Ingrid to show it. She had long since learned how to control such things. Ingrid would respond to this by hugging back.

Years of pain, loneliness, and suffering would spill out at once. All the time of being alone, wandering Fodlan in hiding. All that the blonde could do was let out pent up pain, anxiety and sadness by crying. Sobbing would quickly follow tears. All Dorothea could do to comfort her was let feelings flow out in the form of crying and sobbing. This went on for what felt like forever. Dorothea would join in but without the sobbing, letting tears flow down her face. Both were letting it all out, but most of all, they were relieved that the other was still alive.

Eventually, the sobbing would die down, the sun still spraying it's last light out into the tower. The two kept themselves in that hug that the songstress had pulled Ingrid into. The Falcon Knight would rest her head on Dorothea. 

Finding a voice was difficult but Ingrid would find it. Where should she start? How would she even begin? These questions would circulate in the noble's head before she was torn from her thoughts by a smiling Dorothea.

"Ingrid. I'm so glad... I'm so glad you're alive. I… spent these long five years wondering where you were, if you were okay." Dorothea's voice would show hints of cracking, her years of being in the opera company would come in handy. Looks were half the show after all.

Ingrid shifted some but didn't move much otherwise, just getting more comfortable within the situation she found herself in. Before long, the blonde would finally find her voice. There's so many things she wanted to tell her. Her feelings were overwhelming at times. Thinking back, the blonde missed the simpler days of only having to worry about stances and what homework she had.

"M-me too… Wandering Fodlan these five years after Faerghus fell under her rule. It wasn't safe to be home, so I've been a nomad. Never staying in one place. As much as I would like to fight the regime at home… morale is simply too low as are numbers." Ingrid was being intentionally vague, thinking of home was a difficult subject for sure. Avoidance of issues was how she was raised. Feelings often got pushed aside, never dealing with the issue and carrying on the baggage with them, usually until the day the person died.

The songstress only responded with a more firm hug to comfort the knight. Dorothea too had been busy during these five long years of war. She had been using her time to volunteer at a small orphanage in a town in the middle of seemingly nowhere. She knew how hard it was living without parents, providing a mother like figure to these, sometimes as young as four, kids was something she had found fulfillment in. The orphanage itself was east of Hyrm, about a fifteen minute's walk to the shore where these kids would come to play and fishing would take place. Money was scarce and something other than fish eaten was a rarity but everyone did get by. Being so far out and past the Great Bridge of Myrddin, relatively few soldiers came by. This left life to be mostly peaceful.

"I've spent my days helping little kids. It's been a quiet life but it's gotten me away from all the fighting." Dorothea says quietly, rubbing the blonde's back as Ingrid let out a quiet nod. During her nomadic five years, Ingrid got into plenty of fights, becoming a pseudo mercenary, having just barely enough to get by. She would spend many nights under the stars. During this time she would contemplate her feelings.

"I would like to join you in that." Ingrid mumbles, exhaustion have taken its toll on the blonde. Dorothea would find herself having Ingrid leaning on her. 

Another silence falls over them for what felt like just a few moments. In reality it was several minutes. Fingers would weave through Ingrid's hair gracefully, letting calm overtake them. The reunion had come to a calm, both of them counting the breaths each took.

"Dorothea. I… wanted to talk to you about something." The noble stands up fully, rubbing her eyes to remove the sleepiness in her eyes and to generally to wake up more. Ingrid was done running from her feelings, done with hiding them away. She had done that all her life, not anymore. After all, she had already cried in front of her.

Dorothea looks Ingrid dead in the eye and nods. She was used to helping others and this was no exception. The songstress nods quietly.

"You can tell me anything." A curt response comes from the brunette. Truth was, Dorothea had things she wanted to tell her too. But the brunette always put others first. So Ingrid could talk away about anything really. 

"I wanted to tell you why I rejected the proposition you gave so harshly back all those years ago." A curt, more prim and proper start would quickly descend into personal, dangerous territory. A place where Ingrid rarely went, confronting her feelings.

Dorothea would look at her with the caring look she had held since the two met once again. She would always lend an ear. She promised her that five years ago and she refused to never break a promise.

"As… As you probably know. I was… going to be married to Glenn." The blonde begins, she felt her heart beating. No turning back. A knight never runs from danger, even if it was her own feelings. Dorothea would nod attentively, letting the knight find her words at her own pace. 

"That marriage… it was arranged… and... I never really loved him." She forces out, focusing on her breathing, to keep calm. Dorothea's expression would mostly stay the same as she spoke, keeping the caring and concerned look but her mouth would form a thin line.

"When… when he died in battle...When I got the news… some part… some twisted part of me was relieved. Relieved to marry someone I didn't love. It ate at me…" Ingrid's right hand formed into a tight fist, trying desperately to keep her emotions at bay. Surprisingly, Ingrid was able to hold her voice steady, mostly from taking her time to speak, pausing frequently in between sentences.

Dorothea would once again pull her into a hug. Love troubles were something the songstress was familiar with. She too had yet to find a partner to love and live out her life with.

"You're entirely okay in feeling what you did. Forcing a marriage, for the sake of your parents, or anyone but yourself isn't okay. Forcing love doesn't work." Dorothea quickly responds, keeping her voice in a level, calm voice. Ingrid would lessen the grip she held on her fists. She hadn't had the energy to spare now. All she could do was talk.

Another silence would come over them, this time lasting less than thirty seconds.

"...So when you wanted me to go out and just. Find a new man… it reminded me of him and how… forced it that affair was." She finally lets out. The thing she had repressed for years, never telling a single soul had been let out. Finally she could move on.

"Ingrid I… I had no idea." Dorothea would let out, careful in her words, this situation was delicate. Picking words carefully was the key. Not to mention, she had a secret of her own too. One that she finally intended to spill out.

"It's okay. It's okay that you felt that way. It was awful on your parents to force your hand like that." She tells her, her hug never once letting up. Ingrid could only nod, the relief of having her feelings and pain from all those years ago be validated was borderline euphoric 

It was Dorothea's turn to be nervous. It almost felt insensitive to ask her now but. Who knows when and if they would separate again?

"...Hey Ingrid. You know that time with the professor where we had those rings after we got away from that suitor offering blood money in exchange for your hand?" 

Ingrid only looked at her and nodded softly, exhaustion showing in her eyes.

Swift motion would quickly follow. A small box would be removed from one of her hidden pockets sewn within her dress. The box itself was made of some metal, clearly expensive and it reflected in the sunset with it's silver case.

Quickly opening it, it showed the ring Ingrid once had in pristine condition.

"Ingrid… I… I love you! I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I can only hope you feel the same." Dorothea would blurt out, her cheeks ablaze with a tint of red in them and a nervous voice. 

To say this was unexpected was an understatement. Yet. Not an unwelcome one it was true what they say, separation does make the heart grow fonder. Finally, for once in Ingrid's life, she was going to follow her heart.

"I… I do."

Dorothea's eyes widened. Had she heard that correctly? Though she wouldn't have to ponder that thought for very long as Ingrid, mustering all the energy she could, quickly would try to kiss the one she loved. Of course, it was a sloppy one, both because Dorothea wasn't expecting it and because she hadn't kissed anyone before. Despite this, Dorothea reciprocated and they had the first kiss of many.

"I… I love you Dorothea. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

"I love you too. Promise to never leave me?"

"Promise."

Dorothea and Ingrid have reached S Support!


End file.
